Near death makes the heart grow fonder? Yes?
by DuskRidexx
Summary: Okay Booth has a girlfriend, yeah its been done before, except with my twist, based on man in fall out shelter and the one question remains will Booth get there in time?


**Okay guys, work with me here this fan-fic is based on the episode 'The man in the fallout shelter' season one, with my own twist. So this is loosely based on this episode, however Booth has a new girlfriend, Bones does know of her feelings towards Booth, who also know of his feelings towards his partner. Unbeknownst to them the Squint squad is arguing their case to Cullen and the FBI table of governors, Hacker knows and is hurt but doesn't care. Now review, press that little button at the bottom and viola I shall continue.**

**Hugs and cookies DuskRidexx**

Ivy Gilepse's granddaughter Lisa Pierce sprinted through the sliding doors of the Jeffersonian intuition, where minutes ago Doctor Temperance Brennan had given her grandmother her life back, add the small fortune that she had given her through the penny, that easily could pay for her to go to college and become a doctor. This day was looking up, the sun was shining and the birds singing, her grandmother was waiting in the car, motor running and radio on an old station that was playing a slow love song that was clearly taking her grandmother back in time, a time where she was complete and dancing with the love of her life; Lionel.

As she ran past the platform, with the test tubes, monitors, examination tables, security systems, her only thought was to get her handbag and return to her grandmother, then they could go home and begin a new life, well their old life with this new knowledge. Her feet thudded heavily on the floor, as her breath came out in short puffs, snowflakes fell on her past footsteps as she hurried through the lab.

She burst through the glass door of the Doctors office, searching hurriedly for her brown bag that was… there resting on the overstuffed chair was… her handbag. She stuffed her hand in the bag and, filtered through the bag, phone-check, lip gloss-check, book-check, make up-check and lastly her chewing gum-check. All her belongings were where she had left it, and thankfully the doctor hadn't attempted to chase after her and return her stuff. Glancing around to see if the good doctor was still around, her eyes fell on a broken glass of water that was shattered into the carpet, a faint footprint was in the shattered glass, now she had only known Doctor B for a short period of time but she didn't seem like the type of person that left broken items laying around for later.

She wandered around the desk to see the extent of damage for the rich carpet; she was greeted with a horrific sight… Doctor Temperance Brennan was lying on her back, her large eyes glassy and hollow staring back into her frightened face. A syringe was discarded centimetres away from her left arm, and her brown hair was pooling around her head, a small pool of blood was sinking into the carpet. Lisa screamed, the rise and fall of the chest proving life was not happening with Temperance, could she be dead? Lisa rolled Brennan into the recovery position and in panic grabbed the Doc's phone and pressed the number one speed dial.

The phone rung twice before a males voice answered disgruntled and annoyed;

'Look Bones I know you need to talk but I am on a date, and I told you not to call me on my date with Teresa' the voice said

'Bones come one you rang me talk to Booth' Booth relayed, trying to get his partner to answer him, he was shocked when he heard screaming.

'Oh my god, oh my god. I walked in and there was glass on floor, blood, she wasn't breathing, a syringe. What do I do, I just called her first number on speed dial. What do I do?' Lisa screamed, panic rising in her voice.

'Wait who are you, why are you on Bones phone? Is she alright?' Booth asked panic rising in his voice ignoring his girlfriends pointed looks at his phone call during there date.

'I'm Lisa Pierce, Doctor Brennan wanted to see my grandmother this afternoon. Well I came back to get my hand bag and I found shattered glass on the floor so I went around the desk and I found Doctor Brennan, there was a syringe near her arm and blood pooling from a head wound, I put in the recovery position and pressed the number one on the speed dial, I dialled 911 there on their way but I thought I should ring someone on her phone. And I thought well I thought he would be better if someone else was here…' Lisa explained, running her hand through her hair as she tried to wake the unconscious doctor.

'Okay look, I'll be there in' Booth glanced at his watch, '2 minutes'.

**Okay, now review and I shall post… Dum dah dee dum…**


End file.
